


Montevallo

by CarmillaIsLifee



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Carmilla AU, F/F, Other, Yeah this is the country AU no one asked for but everyone needs, country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaIsLifee/pseuds/CarmillaIsLifee
Summary: Montevallo is a tiny town with a whole lot of heart. We got Carmilla the reckless firefighter, Danny the do-gooder cop, Laura and Kirsch are adopted siblings, LaF and Perry aren't assholes. Mix it all together and you get one hell of a roller coaster ride of emotions. Don't say I didn't warn you. Carmilla and Laura are endgame, obviously.





	

 Laura threw her head back in laughter as Carmilla told yet another one of her dirty jokes while they sat together during Carmilla’s lunch break. It wasn’t a rare sight to see Laura settled into her usual chair at the firehouse kitchen table, she practically lived at her girlfriend’s place of work. Her brother being chief made it easy for her to gain access to the building and therefore her girlfriend and the rest of the squad.

 “So what are we doing this evening my fine gentlewoman?” Laura questioned after a fit of giggles. A questioning look came across Carmilla’s face. “What do you mean babe?”

“You didn’t forget did you?” Laura said narrowing her eyes at Carmilla. The black haired girl couldn’t keep her face stoic anymore and she broke out into a grin. “Me? Forget my six month anniversary with you? Never!” Her words dripped with sarcasm but Laura smiled adoringly at Carmilla anyways.

 “So what do you have planned?” Laura asked excitedly. The firefighter shook her head vigorously, “Uh, no cupcake. There’s no way I am telling you.” She poked the smaller girl’s nose then abruptly stood up, sending her chair back a few inches. She walked with her empty plate over to the sink and started to load the dishes that were already there into the dishwasher.

 “Carmilla come on just give me a hin-” Laura was cut off by the alarm going off. Before she even had a chance to blink, Carmilla already had her suspenders around her shoulders again, instead of lazily swinging by her hips. She walked over to Laura and placed a kiss on the side of her head then grabbed her coat from the back of the chair she was sitting on. “I’ll see you tonight Cupcake!” She threw over her shoulder as she and a few of the guys in her squad rushed to their rig.

 Unconsciously Laura grabbed for the cross that hung around her neck and held it in her palm, sending up a few prayers for whoever was listening. Just as she opened her eyes ending her prayer, she saw her brother coming out of his office strapping on his helmet. “Kirsch! Be careful please.” She said as she rushed over to him and into his arms. “Don’t worry little nerd, your big brother has been in the game for quite some time now. I know what I’m doing.” He said as he hugged his tiny sister. She nodded into his chest and let him go, knowing time was important.

 He smiled at her one more time before rushing out of the double doors that led to the garage. Laura followed after him with an afterthought, “Take care of my girlfriend!” She called. Kirsch turned and began walking backwards towards the rig that his team waited on, “Wouldn’t dream of it! Little punk has no scars yet!” With that he got on the back of the rig and saluted her, just as they began to pull off.

 Laura rolled her eyes. Her lovely brother had a philosophy that if you didn’t have any scars from the job then you weren’t risking enough. To him, risk was everything. Rightfully so, Laura had to rationalize. Being a person in uniform like them meant putting everything on the line. She slowly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, resting her head against the cool metal of the table. She was about to let herself begin to stress out, like she always did when both her girlfriend and brother were on the line, when she felt a warm puff of air hit her thigh. Then she felt a wet tongue lap at the crease of her shorts and her skin. She looked up and smiled when she saw the fire house dog. A very large, very cliche´ dalmatian named Charlie. “Hey there buddy. How are you today? I didn’t see you at lunch.” At the word ‘lunch’ the dog’s head cocked to the side. Laura patted his head and picked up her long forgotten plate of sandwich crust and placed it on the ground for the dog to eat.

 Laura sighed, “They’ll be okay buddy. I know it.”

 

* * *

 Laura had fallen asleep on her couch at home when her phone buzzed against her cheek. She woke with a start and a bewildered look because, _how did my phone end up on my face?_ What she saw on her phone delighted her though.

  _ **Carmilla Karnstein:** Hey there Cupcake! We’re alive and I’m on my way to pick you up. So you better be ready and not napping  >:(_

  _ **Laura Hollis:** No I’m totally ready!_

 Laura hit send then as fast as she could she ran to her room, threw on a white tank top and a short pair of daisy dukes. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair then put on her brown cowboy boots. She grabbed her shoulder bag and made her way to the door, swung it open and was surprised to see Carmilla standing there with a bouquet of roses and dressed relatively nicely considering this was Carmilla. She had on a red flannel button up and a pair of boy jeans, with her black combat boots to bring the ensemble together.

 “I hope you know that I was already here and I watched you jump up from the couch.”

“Of course you were.” Laura rolled her eyes, then accepted the flowers that were outstretched to her. She smelled them and smiled, then leaned up and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. “Thank you for these baby. Let me put them in some water, go get in your truck.” Carmilla nodded with a smile then walked over to her black Silverado and got into the driver's side.

 Two minutes later Laura was walking out of the house and over to the passenger side of the truck. As always she struggled to get into the large vehicle but it’s size in comparison to her never seemed to cross her mind. “So are you going to tell me what we’re doing now?” Laura asked, already knowing the answer. “Creampuff how many times are you going to ask before it sinks into your pretty little head that I’m not telling you?” Momentarily Carmilla took her eyes off the road to smile Laura’s way. What she saw was the most adorable pout and crossed arms. This caused a throaty laugh to leave Carmilla’s mouth, entirely without her permission.

 “I get the biggest kick out of you cupcake.” She said, setting her eyes back on the road. “Well good, I would hope so. You’re dating me and therefore stuck with me.” Laura smiled to herself and turned her attention to the passing scenery of the tiny town of Montevallo that the two of them called home.

 Montevallo mostly consisted of farmer’s fields and animal crossings. Downtown was nothing but bars and diners. It was certainly straight out of any given country song or movie you’d see. Truthfully the more Laura thought about it, the more she concluded her life was one of those movies. Carmilla was the misunderstood “cowboy” that puts their life on the line by being an officer or in this case, a firefighter. Laura was your typical “cowgirl” complete with the over protective father and brother duo, not to mention the daisy dukes.

 She looked down at her current outfit and forced herself not to roll her eyes. She turned her attention back to the world outside of the truck when she spotted a tall redhead. Immediately she knew it was Danny Lawrence, Carmilla’s sworn enemy. Truthfully all through high school Laura had a crush on Danny. She was smart, strong and all sorts of righteous. It figures she’d go on to become a cop. Laura was starting to think she had a type, _uniforms._

 The “sworn enemy” thing came about in the most ridiculous way, when one day Danny caused a fight between herself and Carmilla. That was the day Laura noticed Carmilla. Not to say she didn’t before. The town was small therefore everyone knew everyone. Sure Laura knew who Carmilla was. She was from one of the richest families in town, Danny being the opposite. That made for a lot of tension, if Laura had to take a guess. The fight started that day because Carmilla showed up to school with a new car, _again._ It seemed every year after Christmas Carmilla had a new car, mostly consisting of trucks, though there was one red Camaro. In their senior year, Danny was over it.

 “How many cars does one spoiled brat need?” She had said. The accusation was unfair in Laura’s humble opinion. Carmilla was one of the most well adjusted human beings she had ever met. She knew exactly who she was, what she was capable of and what she was not. Most importantly she kept to herself. Which is why Laura never noticed her until she followed up Danny’s question with, “Would you like one?” It wasn’t a mocking question, it wasn’t sarcastic. Carmilla wholeheartedly meant it. Laura knew it, Danny knew it, everyone in the hallway that happened to be present to witness this knew it. That’s what made Laura _notice_ Carmilla.

 Danny might be smart, strong and righteous but her achilles heel is the fact that she’s prideful. Her family wasn’t necessarily the richest, they weren’t the poorest either. That was more Laura’s department. She believed herself to be better than Carmilla, cause she had a job, she worked for her things. Her parents didn't give her gifts or free passes when she screwed up. She was held accountable and from the age of 15 she was responsible for herself financially. On the other hand Carmilla was spoiled, her mother did absolutely everything for her. Laura never heard of Carmilla’s father and even after dating her for six months she learned nothing of him. Carmilla never mentioned him, so Laura never asked.

 After Carmilla offered to give Danny a car the redhead stalked off and they didn’t speak again, until one night Carmilla’s red Jeep was set aflame while it was parked by the lake that Carmilla happened to be camping near and it blew up. The next day Carmilla flew into the highschool, charged up to Danny and pinned her to the lockers screaming “You did it!”

 The case was never solved. Laura had her suspicions that some other jealous kid did it, though she would never mention it to Carmilla. She almost found it comical that Danny went on to pursue a police office career while Carmilla became a firefighter. A reckless firefighter that was going to get herself killed if she didn’t stop-

 “Laura?” Came Carmilla’s voice. Laura snapped out of her thoughts and peeled her eyes away from the window, blinking a few times because they were dry from staring in one direction. “What?” She said a little dazed. “I thought I lost you there for a second.” Laura smiled at that, “I’m with you.”

 “Better be, I can’t live without you.” The dark haired girl said in response with a sweet smile. That statement honestly worried Laura. While she had no intentions of leaving Carmilla anytime soon, it would be foolish to think this early on that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. The tiny girl never had any doubts with Carmilla but she had doubts with herself. She never saw herself settling down, getting married, having kids. Carmilla though, that was her goal. Her whole goal in life, the entire purpose of it was to have a family. She was borderline obsessed with the idea of it. So much so that Laura could confirm that many girls broke her heart before because she got too close too fast. She actually surprised Laura with how well she was handling the timing of their relationship. She never did or said anything crazy, with the exception of the “can’t live without you” comments that started right around their four month anniversary.

 Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand that was resting on her center console and started to actually pay attention to where they were going. “You went over the county line.” She observed. Carmilla stayed silent, letting Laura continue to make observations. “And you’re heading towards Round Lake.” Round Lake was the next town over that had a lot of nicer restaurants then Montevallo did, including a lot of entertainment options. “That I did sweetheart.”

 “Okay you _have_ to tell me where you’re taking me now. Am I even dressed appropriately? You better not be taking me anywhere expensive. I swear to God Carmilla Karn-”

 “Cupcake can you actually let me get a word in?” Laura shut her mouth and squeezed Carmilla’s hand as a sign she could speak. At that moment Carmilla pulled up into a parking lot and chose her spot. “Kristof’s. The big surprise is Kristof’s.” She said with a sly smile on her face. Laura just looked up at the buildings side that had a mural of all the activities the place offered painted on it. “My dad used to bring Kirsch and I here when we got good grades on our final report cards.” She said with a nostalgic smile. “You remembered me telling you that?” Carmilla’s eyebrows came together in confusion. “Of course I did. You talk, I listen. That’s how this works right?”

 “Yes but I didn’t think that the little things like that fact about me particularly mattered to you.” Carmilla got out of the truck abruptly and walked around to Laura’s side with purpose. Her door was jerked open and in an instant Carmilla was lifting her up into her arms and placing her on the ground, with a swift kiss to the cheek. She gently nudged Laura in the direction of the doors to enter the building and just as Laura accepted the fact that Carmilla wasn’t going to justify her honestly ridiculous statement with a response she heard Carmilla quietly say behind her, “Everything about you matters to me.”

 Laura smiled quickly at Carmilla before ascending the stairs into the main lobby with the excitement of a child. The dark haired girl couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off her face. With a nervous breath she patted her pocket, making sure her anniversary gift to Laura was still in her pocket. To her relief she didn’t forget the square little box like she had nightmares about doing. She was known to be kind of forgetful. She watched her girlfriend bounce up to the counter to order them a round of bowling and a pitcher of beer. She turned around as Carmilla approached her, “What do you want to do babe?”

 “Anything you want to do Laura. I’ll do anything you want to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment section please! Honestly feedback is my biggest motivation so it's very helpful even if I just see, "Loved it!" :)
> 
> FYI Kristof's is a entertainment center from my hometown that was honestly the cornerstone of my childhood. They have bowling, an arcade, food, batting cages, go karts, minigolf and around halloween they convert the back into a haunted house called "The Realm of Terror". For many years it was the number one scariest haunted house in IL, which is where I am from but the story does NOT take place in the state. The story takes place somewhere more southern, I just wanted to throw that easter egg in there!


End file.
